Voldemorts Vormarsch
by Elphias
Summary: Dunkle Gestalten schleichen nachts in den Verbotenen Wald, Schüler verschwinden spurlos und tauchen nach einiger Zeit wieder auf, und in alle dem verliebt sich Harry unsterblich. Wollt ihr mehr wissen?


**Voldemorts Vormarsch**

Prolog 

1.

Erstmal einen riesen Dank an meine Betaleserin Little Nadeshiko für die Beseitigung aller Fehler!! Wenn trotzdem noch kleine oder größere Fehler drin sein sollten (Was ich aber nicht glaube ::einschleim::) seht bitte darüber hinweg.

2.

Bitte lest euch meine Fic durch (auch wenns am Anfang noch STINKlangweilig ist) und hinterlasst mir ein Review! Muss nicht positiv sein! Hauptsache Review! ;)

Die Fortsetzung in der dann endlich auch mal etwas passiert folgt, sobald ich kann.

3.

Disclaimer:

Hab nichts mit dieser Story eingenommen! Und gehören tut mir auch nichts! (Allein schon der Titel meiner Fic gehört JKR zu 50 Prozent)

Ist schon traurig! Jaja ;)

Was solls! Fangen wir an...

**Kapitel 1**

**Nächtliche Beobachtung**

„Harry, jetzt komm endlich. Willst du schon am ersten Schultag todmüde sein?"

Doch sein Freund antwortete nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal! Wir haben zwei Uhr morgens! Ich muss völlig von Sinnen gewesen sein mich von dir andauernd zu noch einer neuen Runde Schach überreden zu lassen."

Harry starrte weiter ins Kaminfeuer. Er wollte den Mund zu einem „Du kannst ja schon Mal vorgehen" öffnen doch es schien als wären sein Unter- und Oberkiefer fest miteinander verwachsen so das er unmöglich die Kraft für einen so unendlichen langen Satz aufbringen konnte. Stattdessen brachte er nur ein lustloses Brummen zustande für das er glücklicherweise nicht einmal die Zunge bewegen musste.

„Ach, mach doch was du willst!"

Das war Ron nun wirklich zu blöd. Wenn Harry meinte, dass er morgen in diesem Zustand in der Lage war dem Unterricht zu folgen dann sollte er nur weiter sinnlos im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgammeln. Ron zumindest würde sich nun auf direktem Wege in sein Bett begeben und dort sofort einschlafen.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Harry immer noch in seinem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und genoss die Wärme die über seinen Körper glitt, während sich die Haare auf seinen Armen aufrichteten. Das alles war einfach zu entspannend, als das er sich jetzt hätte schlafen legen können. Die Wärme durchdrang seine Kleidung und durchströmte seinen Körper. Die lodernden Flammen wirkten fast hypnotisch und hinderten ihn, auch nur die kleinste Bewegung zu machen. Sein Sessel und die anderen Gegenstände warfen flackernde, fast unheimliche Schatten auf die Wand. Das Knistern des verbrennenden Holzes und das durch die Scheiben abgedämpfte Heulen des Windes in dieser stürmischen Nacht, waren nun die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Fast wie in einem Film dachte Harry. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein altertümlich aussehender, kleiner, runder Tisch neben ihm mit einer Flasche Whisky darauf und einem Glas mit Eiswürfeln.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er so dasaß, doch nach einiger Zeit, als das Feuer langsam niedriger brannte und der Raum nur noch durch das schwache, dämmrige Licht der Glut beleuchtet wurde, erhob er sich aus seinem Sitzplatz und ging hinüber ans Fenster. Doch warum tat er das überhaupt? Das alles war so schnell und unbewusst geschehen das er es erst bemerkte als er schon am Fenster angekommen war. Der Gryffindor spürte einfach plötzlich einen heftigen Drang hinaus auf die Schlossländereien zu sehen. Irgendetwas musste er tun nur nicht weiter vor dem Kamin sitzen und in die immer schwächer glühende Asche zu schauen. Und als er so auf den dunklen, fast schwarzen See hinunter blickte auf dem kleine, regelmäßige Wellen sich über die Wasseroberfläche bewegten, wurde ihm auf einmal klar warum er seinen Lieblingsplatz verlassen hatte. Unbewusst wollte er es vermeiden in dieser, ihm allzu gut bekannten, entspannten Atmosphäre einzuschlafen, denn Harry wusste genau was dann wieder geschehen würde. Alpträume würde er haben. Genauso wie gestern, vorgestern und die ganzen anderen Ferientage auch die er wieder mal bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte. Doch ausnahmsweise lag es diesmal nicht an der Familie, die ihn vom Kindesalter an gequält hatte, sondern an etwas anderem. An etwas das mit Lord Voldemort zu tun hatte. An etwas das letztes Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert war.

Der Tod seines Paten Sirius.

Seit diesem Ereignis war Harry nicht mehr derselbe. Die Sommerferien hatte er nur überstanden indem er die ganze Zeit daran gedacht hatte, dass er bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in einer Welt die nur aus Qualen, Tod, und Verzweiflung bestand. Den größten Teil des Tages hatte er schlafend verbracht, auch wenn ihn furchtbare Alpträume plagten, in denen er immer und immer wieder den Tod von Sirius miterleben musste. Doch das nahm er lieber in Kauf als wach zu sein, in der realen Welt, die ihn so sehr hasste. Nicht etwa die Dursleys waren der Grund für diese depressive Lebenseinstellung. Die behandelten Harry in letzter Zeit so gut, dass es schon fast unheimlich war, nämlich indem sie ihm so sehr ignorierten das er sich manchmal gar nicht mehr sicher war ob er überhaupt noch im Haus war. Nein, das Schlimme am Wachsein war die Einsamkeit. In seinen Träumen gab es wenigstens noch, wenn auch wenige, Stellen in denen er mit Menschen zusammen war, doch wenn er wach war gab es da nur Harry. Harry und die Leere seines Zimmers. Sicherlich konnte er sich ab und zu mit Hedwig unterhalten, doch die war nur sehr selten da. Abgesehen davon war seine Eule eben auch nur ein Tier. Was ihm fehlte war ein Mensch der ihm zuhören würde wenn er sich etwas von der Seele reden wollte. Jemanden der ihn dann trösten und Mut zusprechen würde wenn er geendigt hätte. Einfach jemanden der für ihn da war.

Harry hatte sich sogar schon überlegt zu einem Psychiater zu gehen. Der würde ihm zumindest ganz sicher zuhören. Doch was würde dieser sagen wenn er eine Geschichte hören würde, von einem Zauberer namens Sirius, einem ehemaliger Gefangener von Askaban, der gestorben war, als er durch einen geheimnisvollen Steinbogen fiel auf deren anderer Seite er einfach nicht mehr auftauchte. Vermutlich würde der Psychiater Harry für geistesgestört erklären und ihn in eine Nervenklinik einweißen lassen.

Aber hier in Hogwarts war es zumindest nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie in den Ferien. Hier war er mit all seinen Freunden zusammen und würde sicherlich durch die Schule etwas mehr von diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen abgelenkt werden. Doch er musste morgen auch wirklich ausgeschlafen sein, um im Unterricht mitarbeiten zu können.

Und gerade als Harry sich überlegte, ob er nun doch lieber schlafen gehen sollte, wurde er urplötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Grund dafür war eine Bewegung die er unten auf den Länderein wahrgenommen hatte und die ihn instinktiv aufmerken lies. Irgendetwas bewegte sich vom Schlosstor aus in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und bewegte seinen Kopf näher ans Glas heran um zu erkennen was es war.

Eine Weile lang konnte er durch das leicht beschlagene Fenster nichts erkennen doch dann sah er etwas. Einen Umhang. Ja, er war sich ganz sicher. Er hatte deutlich einen Umhang gesehen der im Wind wehte. Und da Harry das Objekt auf etwa einenhalb bis zwei Meter Körpergröße schätzte lies dies nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu:

Die Gestalt musste entweder ein Schüler oder ein Lehrer von Howarts sein, der die Absicht hatte mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen.

Harry fixierte den Umhang und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihn nicht in der Schwärze der Nacht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Doch lange bevor der Schatten den Waldrand erreichte wurde er eins mit der Dunkelheit und Harry musste seine verzweifelten Versuche aufgeben einen schwarzen Umhang in einer stockfinsteren Nacht ohne Mondschein zu erkennen.

„Was zum Teufel ist da gerade eben passiert?!", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Was für einen Grund sollte ein Lehrer oder Schüler haben zu solch einer Uhrzeit in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen? Wäre es ein Schüler gewesen der einfach mal der Neugierde wegen ein solch gefährliches Waldgebiet erkunden wollte, dann wäre er am Tag gegangen, wo er wenigstens noch etwas sehen konnte. Und selbst dann doch sicherlich nicht alleine. Zumindest Harry würde es niemals in den Sinn kommen nachts und ohne Begleitung in den Verbotenen Wald zu spazieren. Er wusste nur zu gut was für „Tiere", wenn man sie überhaupt noch so bezeichnen konnte, dort lebten. Er erinnerte sich an die Riesenspinnen, die Zentauren und nicht zu vergessen „Grawp" den Riesen-Halbbruder von Hagrid.

Nein, so dumm konnte niemand sein.

Und, dass die Gestalt ein Lehrer war konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen. Die hatten die Erlaubnis den Wald zu betreten und müssten deshalb nicht nachts gehen. Es sei denn, sie hatten etwas zu verbergen.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Er war eindeutig zu lange aufgeblieben und hatte über zu viel nachgedacht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den pochenden Schmerz an seiner rechten Schläfe, der sich anfühlte als ob sein Gehirn förmlich pulsieren würde. Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und massierte die Schmerzstelle kreisförmig in der Hoffnung, dass er damit sein Leiden etwas lindern würde, doch natürlich war dies nicht der Fall. Er musste sich jetzt endlich ins Bett begeben. Das einzige was jetzt noch helfen würde war Schlaf und den wünschte er sich nun mehr als alles andere.

Der Weg in den Schlafsaal erwies sich allerdings als schwerer als angenommen. Das Feuer war nun komplett erloschen und einzig allein die schwache Glut ließ ihn noch Umrisse von Gegenständen erkennen. „Lumos", murmelte Harry und das Licht, dass aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss, erhellte den Raum. Wieder wurde sein Gehirn von einem schmerzhaften Stich durchzogen, der ihn dazu zwang seinen Zauberstab unter den Umhang zu stecken um das viel zu grelle Licht ein wenig zu dämmen.

Doch dann erreichte er trotz allem die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Als er sie öffnete wunderte er sich natürlich nicht, dass bereits alle schliefen und begab sich auch sofort in sein Bett.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu tun ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen und genoss wie angenehm kühl sich sein Kopfkissen auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Er schaffte es gerade noch „Nox" zu nuscheln bevor er auch schon aus dieser Welt gerissen wurde.


End file.
